Revenge
by William Ashe
Summary: 12 Chapters when complete, each detailing Hoshi's quest to wipe away the shame he brought to his master.
1. Revenge Is Personal

Greetings fellow student, if you have found this text then you too must be a dweller in shadows, a seeker of secrets, or a fool. Revenge is not a path taken lightly. Yes, revenge warms the blood, and tickles the senses. Revenge keeps the reflexes sharp, and forces the hand to an unnatural steadiness. Revenge also freezes the heart, and poisons the mind. Revenge can cleanse or taint the soul, restore honor, or destroy it. But for the seeker of revenge, it only leads to death. Who am I to speak of revenge in this manner? No, I have never sought out revenge, nor have I had revenge visited upon me. You could say that revenge was my brother. We shared a father, a father I would never know. Revenge was his favorite son and in the end they met their end together. My father was once a promising actor in the Shosuro Butei School. He traveled Rokugan as a member of the 'Radiant Heavens' acting troupe. You never heard of them? Well they played the Winter Court. once. But maybe I should let my father take over, for this tome is all the wisdom he left in this world.  
  
-Shosuro Jiefuri Scorpion Clan Shoubushi, Duomoto of the House of Dreams, Toshi Aitate  
  
Revenge: Part I  
  
By  
  
Shosuro Hoshi  
  
Revenge does not blow across the plains like a wrathful wind,  
  
disturbing every blade of grass. Revenge is calculated,  
  
deliberate and personal.  
  
Revenge is very personal.  
  
Hoshi let the sweat roll of his body in slow lazy rivers. The noon-day sun stood over him, blazing white as if Amaterasu himself was in on his punishment. Hoshi was not broad or muscular. This young man would never be describes as strong or imposing. He was instead wiry and agile, but he held the two buckets of water out from his body steadily, arms a perfect parallel to the ground. Hoshi was blessed with the dangerous good looks of his Scorpion father and the penetrating blue eyes of his mother's clan. People naturally liked him, and worse, many claimed to love him. And that had always gotten him into trouble. He had been holding the buckets like this for the past thirty minutes because a girl, in her foolishness, had decided she loved him. Of course it was not just any girl, it was Ankagi's girl. Ankagi was an older student, or at least larger, who obviously had some Crab or Badger somewhere in his family tree. He was large and brutal; most of the students stayed out of his way. That had been Hoshi's plan as well, but Hisae had had other plans. Hisae was a rare beauty, with sun-lightened hair and eyes like liquid cinnamon. She argued that Ankagi had chosen her and that she had not chosen him. In the end Hoshi could not refuse a woman in distress, as long as she promised to keep it a secret. What had started out as late night liaisons had quickly become daring daylight raids until, eventually, one of the other students had spotted them and reported it to Ankagi. Ankagi jumped him in the middle of the practice field, seeking to end it quick and publicly in order make an example of Hoshi. What Ankagi could not know is that while Shosuro Hoshi was just a novice student of ninjutsu, Ohoshichuo had been an actor of some note but, he was a philanderer of exceptional skill and Anagi was not the first jealous lover he had encountered. Hoshi felt the ground shake as Ankagi charged his back. Hoshi reacted with the same agility he'd used escape the second floor windows of several admirers, he dove to the side and let Ankagi rumble past. Rolling to his feet, Hoshi turned to face Ankagi's next attack. For his part Ankagi was far quicker then Hoshi would believe. Ankagi had already turned, located his prey, and was moving in swiftly to attack again. Hoshi dodged one punch, leaped backwards to avoid a leg sweep, and then used his forearm to deflect a second punch aimed at his head. The impact was bone jarring and Hoshi stumbled backwards. Hoshi must have let the pain show on his face because Ankagi stopped to let out a slow rumbling laughter. \ "What is the matter Hoshi- chan? Would you like me to get your mother? You are fragile, like all Crane." "I am no Crane, but I can smell an Ox in you." "There is no Ox clan, pretty boy." "Ah, so you are the first in your smelly clan." "I am going to beat those arrogant good looks off of your face." With that said Ankagi launched a new round of attacks. Hoshi deafly dodged each attack as he gave ground to the enraged Ankagi. Finally the inevitable happened, a thrown punch caught the side of Hoshi's head and he was driven to the ground. Again Ankagi loomed over him. "I am going to drive you into the ground like a stake." Ankagi raised both hands over his head, ready to bring down a hammer blow to the back of Hoshi's head. Hoshi removed a small envelope from his sash and threw a white powder into Ankagi's face. At first Ankagi just laughed. "Is that all you had left? This was too easy." Then the screams started. Ohoshichuo had also been something of poisoner in his day and the white powder had been a dehydrated acid, used in the Crane lands to mend silk but, it ate away at human flesh, all it needed was the sweat on Akagi's body to activate it. Hoshi would go to bed without food and wake up with his arms burning from the day's punishment, but Ankagi would never see again. Hoshi let the sweat roll of his body in slow lazy rivers.  
  
That night... The candle light cast a harsh yellow light on his paper, he had to be extra careful not to smudge the ink. He carefully dipped his brush in the pot of ink and let the excess ink slowly drip back into the pot. He carefully put the brush to the paper and with swift, deliberate strokes, he wrote down the first name. Hoshi did this every night. It was a ritual that not only improved his ability to write, but it helped him focus, to remember why he was here at the Shosuro Dojo, instead of on the stage in Otosan Uchi. Each name was formed with care. The first ten were Cranes, members of the 'Golden Crane' acting troupe. Kakita Koryusai was a musician of growing skill. Daidoji Mayoko was a poet and a dancer, he had seen her dance once and been smitten with her slow graceful movements. Asahina Yoshino was a master of Origami, gifted with the ability to bring his constructs to life. Asahina Hisaki was a brilliant set designer. His wife, Asahina Yaeko was a poet, but her real talent was dress making. Her costumes were some of the most dramatically appealing that Hoshi had ever seen, and her Kimonos were rarely made available to any, but the most select nobles. Asahina Nozomi had started as a dancer, but was showing great promise as an actress. Doji Mitsukuni an older man, nearing retirement from the stage, but he still had a few good roles left in him. Kakita Umpakka the star of the 'Golden Crane', an actor of exceptional skill and a hated rival of Ohoshichuo's. They had briefly studied under the same master, Master Kwantai, and Umpakka had constantly attempted to make Hoshi feel inferior. The last of the ten Cranes was Kakita Kumiko. Kumiko was a great actress and a distant cousin to Hoshi. She had always encouraged his interest in becoming an actor, and supported many of his decisions, even when his parents had not. In his hart he doubted his ability to actually kill her, but added her name as carefully as he had the others. The last four names were special. Not Cranes at all, but three judges and a witness, but all just as guilty as the others for bringing shame on to him. It was not the embarrassment of being prostrate on the white sands that burned in Hoshi so violently; it was the fear that tore into him when his lord, Bayushi Saigorai, had been called on to the sands as well, because of the testimony of that damned monk. The monk had seen their meeting in the street and deduced correctly its subject matter. Shiba Rintaro, Akodo Katsuhito, and Shinjo Liau had punished Saigorai by fining him an outrageous sum of koku and the 'Radiant Heavens' had been banned from Winter Court and Otosan Uchi for five years. But of the fourteen names on his list Togashi Hotari would pay the most.  
  
Bayushi Saigorai had forgiven him, but Hoshi had not forgiven himself, vowing that no one would be left alive to gloat over his masters distress.  
  
Two years later...  
  
The streets of Yufuku na Heigen Toshi, Prosperous Plains City, were crowded with people in spite of the rain that poured down from above. People dodged from tent to tent in the cities open-air market as tenacious merchants refused to give up even a minute of bartering, and intrepid shoppers hunted for that last, perfect gift or unbelievable deal. Even here, in the heart of the Crane lands, Yasuki shook hands with Doji where other wise there might have been bloodshed. With the city's location, near to the Golden Sun Bay and Otosan Uchi, it was the busiest market in Rokugan. In this city, where even children haggled over the price of the sweetest candy, Shosuro Hoshi had come to seek out Kakita Koryusai. Dressed as a non-descript merchant, Hoshi shielded himself from prying eyes, and the rain with an ordinary brown cloak. A heavy pack of trade goods rested on his shoulder and stout staff filled his hands. Koryusai had been performing at a small stage, near the center of the open- air market. When Hoshi had arrived Koryusai was playing a koto. Koryusai deftly plucked at the thirteen silken strings with an ivory pick, the melody slow and contemplative. It brought to mind Hoshi's old master, Kwantai. The master actor had died five years ago, but he had taken Hoshi's raw magnetism and taught him skill, but given him passion. Thinking of his old days as an apprentice brought to mind Umpakka, and instilled in him resolve for his new passion. Hoshi watched Koryusai with the eye of a predator. There was nothing in the manner of the young minstrel to suggest that he was anything but prey.  
  
Hoshi waited patiently another hour before the rain came and ended the concert. Koryusai quickly stored his instrument in an oiled cloth bag, like many sailors owned, it would keep the delicate instrument from being water logged. Then Koryusai made his way through the market towards a geisha house he was known to frequent. A small boy stood off to the side of merchants selling fruits, Hoshi caught their eye and indicated Koryusai as he passed them. The child gave a subtle nod and ducked back into the crowd disappearing. Hoshi continued to tail Koryusai, just as they neared the edge of the market there was a commotion to the right and six boys dodged through the crowd towards Koryusai, bumping into him and knocking him to the ground. The musician was sent sprawling into a puddle and the children again disappeared into the crowd. "Those damn kids", commented a voice behind Koryusai. Strong hands helped Koryusai to his feet and he turned to thank Hoshi, "Thank you for your assistance." "Think nothing of it. Aren't you Kakita Koryusai", asked Hoshi? "Surely you have not heard of me," begged Koryusai, "I am still a student." "Bah," said, "Even as a student you make the koto whisper sad tales, but we both know it is the shakuhachi that you have truly mastered." "You have heard of me," the minstrel brightened, "I thought maybe you had just seen my show." "Well honestly I was in the crowd earlier, and I was following you to see if might be off to another performance. I first saw you almost seven months ago in Otosan Uchi, and then again at Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru, maybe three months ago." "You were at the City of the Rich Frog?" "Eh, the life of a merchant is busy." "So you really like my music?" "When I heard you were here I knew I had to seek you out. Your mastery of the shakuhachi could bring a crab to tears, and nothing brings a crab to tears, not eeven the death of family and friend." "Your compliments are too kind and greatly undeserved, but if you'd like to accompany me. I do not even know your name?" "Forgive me sama, it is Ide Takaji." "Well Takaji I know the perfect place where.," Koryusai began franticly patting his kimono down. "What is it sama?" "My coin purse is gone. Those children must have stolen it." "Perhaps we could track down their parents?" "In this city?" "Well fear not sama, the life of merchant is simple, but rewarding. Please allow me to buy you a drink?" "I could never except, I would be a burden." "An artists such as yourself is never a burden." "But the price of a good, warm sake is far too exorbitant." "Nonsense, nothing is too good for one of Rokugan's greatest musicians." The ritual of three refusals continued unabated, as Hoshi's flattery grew grander and grander. "I shall drink rain water. It is cold, and very fortifying, but it is all I deserve." "Not while I still draw breath. Not while koku jingles in my pocket. The greatest artists in all Rokugan shall have the finest sake, warmed in the purest fire and served by the prettiest geisha in all of Yufuku na Heigen Toshi." "Your offer is far too kind for me to refuse. Come my friend, I know just such a place as you speak of." With that said Koryusai led Hoshi/Takaji into the city. As they passed a particular alley Hoshi tossed light blue pouch, embroidered with the Kakita mon into the mud. Small greedy hands scooped the pouch up and ripped it open to get at the koku inside.  
  
"And then I told him... it was the green one! Hahahahahahahah" Across from him Kakita Koryusai spit his tenth glass of sake across the table, causing one of the geisha to scream as she jumped to her feet and left the room. As the shoji screen slammed shut, leaving the two men alone, Koryusai increased the level of his laughter. Hoshi to joined in. They'd gone through three geisha that night already. If Koryusai was not such a well known and regular customer... if Hoshi's koku had not been so plentiful, both men would have been tossed into the streets of Yufuku na Heigen Toshi. As the rain had started pouring even heavier then earlier, that would have been inconvenient.  
  
Koryusai slapped his hand on the table, "That was a good one Takaji- san. The Dragon will fall for anything."  
  
"Yeah. He got the doll and I got the girl."  
  
Hoshi indicated the oiled cloth bag behind Koryusai. "Is that your instrument?"  
  
"Yes," said Koryusai smiling, "would you like to see it?"  
  
"Of course. It would be an honor."  
  
Koryusai handed the bag over, holding it back at the last second, just beyond Hoshi's reach. "Careful, they are very fragile."  
  
Hoshi shied away, "Then perhaps..."  
  
"No no, have a look." Koryusaai handed the bag to Hoshi who received it cautiously.  
  
First Hoshi delicately pulled out the koto. It was big and heavy, and very akward to hold. "What made you take up the koto?"  
  
"Actually it was the first instrument I learned to play. My mother was master."  
  
"Of course, I had almsot forgotten."  
  
"You know of my mother?"  
  
"Only in passing."  
  
"She was a great beauty and her music actually brought a tear to the Hantei's eye once." Koryusai had tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Koryusai had obviously drifted away to a memory. He started swaying to a remembered melody.  
  
Hoshi pulled a laquered box from the cloth. It was black as ebony and in laid a cloudy blue quartz, depicting a dancing crane playing a flute. This was the case that Koryusai carried his precious shakuhachi. The shakuhachi was a traditional end-blown flute that was in ever- increasing favor at court. Musicians like Koryusai, who had mastered the instrument, were in much demand and held in high regard. The deceptively simple looking bamboo tube was capable of a beautiful variety of tones and had a wonderfully haunting and meditative sound.  
  
Hoshi glanced up at Koryusai who was still lost in memory. Hoshi deftly retrieved a vile from his pocket abd carefully placed a drop of bluish liquid on the shakuhachi's mouth piece. Looking up Hoshi grinned inwardly. Stashing the vile, Hoshi carefully placed the shakuhachi back in its case. "By the kami, is this shouin odori?"  
  
Hoshi's exclaimation brought Koryusai out of his trance and he smiled at Hoshi. "Yes Takaji-san, it is 'wind dancing through trees', my families ancient heirloom."  
  
"Your father gave it to you didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Koryusai suddenly snatched the case and sat up staring at Hoshi. Sobriety claimed the musician for a fleeting moment. "You know an awful lot about me."  
  
Hoshi spread his hands in suplication, "Sama I am your biggest fan."  
  
Koryusai nodded, "Of course you are." His mind at ease, the haze again decended over him.  
  
"Koryusai-sama, could you please play for me. I would be in your debt." Bowing low Hoshi lowered his head to the floor.  
  
"Get up Takaji-san. Of course I will play for you." Koryusai pulled the shakuhachi from its case and held the flute at the ready, just below his mouth. "What would you like to hear?"  
  
Hoshi seemed to think for minute, "'Midnight's Lament', I think."  
  
Koryusai started to raise the flute to lips, but stopped short. "You know that song is so depressing. Why not something more up beat?"  
  
"But I love the song. It reminds me of something I once lost."  
  
"If you feel that strongly..."  
  
"I do Koryusai-sama."  
  
"As you wish my friend."  
  
Koryusai brought the flute to his lips and began playing. 'Midnight's Lament' was a slow melody, low and winding to a high carees. As it finished Koryusai smiled at Hoshi. "That piece does has it dark points, but it is darkly beautiful. A lot like you Takaji.", said Koryusai yawning.  
  
"I am darkly beautiful?"  
  
"There is something mysterious and dark about you. I sense it in your soul. But your choice of music seals the belief." Koryusai set the shakuhachi down and stretched out on the pillows.  
  
"All men carry something dark in their souls."  
  
"Perhaps..." Koryusai slumped down into the pillows with his eyes closed.  
  
Hoshi gathered his gear and quietly exited the room. Passing the momma-san on his way out he tossed her some koku, "My friend has passed out. Let him sleep it off until morning."  
  
Shosuro Hoshi exited the Maiden's Pillow and by the time he reached the outskirts of Yufuku na Heigen Toshi, Ide Takaji had disappeared and another faceless traveller walked the roads of Rokugan. 


	2. Revenge Looks You In The Eye

Revenge Part II  
  
By  
Shosuro Hoshi You only know the wind is there when it whispers softly in your ear, then flitters away before you can turn to look upon it. When revenge whispers  
in your ear, it stays to look you in the eye.  
Revenge always looks you in the eye.  
  
Daidoji Mayoko glided across the stage in a dazzling golden kimono. The backdrop was painted a vivid blue and wisps of smoke drifted around her feet. A lantern, cleverly used mirrors to direct its light directly at the young crane, bringing her costume to life. In portraying the sun goddess, Mayoko threatened Amatarasu's own glory. Hoshi fully expected the Sun Goddess to step down from the heavens and swat this pretentious mortal. Instead of the deafening roar one would associate with the violence of a god, only the sweet lyrical voice of Mayoko filled the room. As she danced she recited the first part of Asahina Noriocho's famous, "Spring Time in Heaven's Splendor." First written and performed in 1068, "Spring Time in Heaven's Splendor" is the story of Amatarasu bringing the gifts of light and warmth to Rokugan. Hoshi watched in rapt attention as old feelings returned. Hoshi had once showed interest in the young dancer. She actually spurned his advances, which of course only made him want her more. Ohoshichuo was not one to be spurned by anybody. Still she resisted his advances for several months before succumbing. Soon though their troupe split up and they went different ways. Hoshi joined with Asahina Mujien's Radiant Heavens, and Mayoko found work with the Golden Crane. As the poem progressed other actors filtered on to the stage dressed as animals of the forest. Trees appeared on the stage and the animals danced between them, and around Amatarasu, thanking the sun for her gift. Gradually though, the animals began to grow sluggish, many collapsing to the ground beneath the trees. The poem took a worried tone, Mayoko's voice radiated concern for the animals as Amatarasu sought to understand what was wrong. The closer she got to the animals however, the worse their reaction until finally Amatarasu realized she was causing the problem. The animals needed a respite from her a warmth and light, but she could not grant it herself. Suddenly the light on one end of the stage dimmed and a man in a grey kimono appeared, tendrils of silver reflected off of his clothes. Where Mayoko's voice was sweet, this new player's voice boomed with Onnotangu's strength. The God of the Moon had appeared, called by the sound of Amatarasu's plight. As Onnotangu crossed the stage to stand before Amatarasu, the lights dimmed and followed him. As he approached her, they embraced and danced. Slowly the animals too began to move and dance. Eventually they danced to the edge of the stage and only Onnotangu remained. He moved to the center of the stage as the animals settled down to sleep. Then the stage went dark, but for a cold blue light that illuminated Onnotangu. As Onnotangu completed the last line of the poem the stage went black. The crowd erupted into polite applause, which grew as the cast retook the stage to thank the audience for attending the performance.  
  
If Hoshi were capable of regret, he would surely have regretted his current mission. Mayoko had been a member of the Golden Crane, and the vow he had made to his lord was clear and unambigous, every person associated with his dishonor would pay with their lives. Where Hoshi had been able to adopt the guise of Ide Takaji in order to complete his last task, Mayoko would have to be different. She was, after all, very familiar with Hoshi and no disguise could be guaranteed to fool her. No, Mayoko was different in many ways; Hoshi believed a more direct approach would be useful. He had heard she was performing in a theater in Mura Higashi Chushin, the East Hub Village. Though it was a small theater, she played the title roll to packed houses. He started by sending her flowers before the show, from an anonymous benefactor of course, attached was a short letter that praised her talent. Mayoko was like most artists, vain, and Hoshi was sure the soft touch wold work. Hoshi had chosen this night to reveal himself. Mayoko's troupe was preparing to move on in the morning and Hoshi had already waisted enough time just finding her. He only had five more years after all. Dressed in the finest kimono of light blue and purple, he wore no mon and a light green veil of silk just dark enough to obscure his features, but not obstructe his view. Making his way backstage after the show, Hoshi slipped a few koku to the Turtle stage hand and found his way to Mayoko's dressing room. The lantern inside let seductive shadows dance across the tatami screen. Hoshi held his breath as he knocked on the screen. "Who is it," responded a musical voice? "An old friend... and maybe a new..." "This is very inappropriate. How did you get back here?" "I floated in on the breath of a dove." "You are well spoken sir, but I must insist that you leave." "Would you cast out a friend who has travelled far to see you?" "That is the second time you have used the word friend, sir. Please sir, tell me who you are?" "Just a humble actor, presently disgraced, but no less happy for his friends success. Now open up and say hello to your friend, Yoko-chan." The shoji screen open a lion's hair, and a pair of Benten's own blessed, blue eyes stared out at him, "Hoshi-chan?" "It is me Mayoko." "Hoshi!" She threw her screen open with some force and rushed out to hug him. Wishing to avoid attracting attention from anybody else lingering backstage Hoshi quickly pulled Mayoko into he room and slid the screen shut. She got a mischievous look in her eye that sparked a memory from the past, but Hoshi pushed it aside. Concealed in his robes, Hoshi held a packet of Fuantei Shi. Fuantei mixed into her eye shadow, it would merely be a matter of time before the necessary minisicule amount made contact with her eye. After that... Hoshi didn't want to think about the violent spasms, and hideous contortions that result from Fuantei Shi poisoning. Hoshi hid his emotions behind a mask and smiled down at Mayoko. He stroked her hair, slipping deeper into past habits with he each stroke as she rattled a string of questions which he smiled and answered. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
Mayoko's eyes fluttered open to the first sounds of morning. Hoshi stood above her smoothing out his robes and rearranging his mask which had slipped off sometime in the night. She stood and reached a hand to something she saw on his face. He caught her hand in mid air before relenting and letting her cup the side of his face. "Strange? I did not notice last night." Hoshi smiled, "Did not notice what?" "How hard you've become." "What do you mean, woman?" "Don't take this wrong, for you are still as beautiful as the first day I saw met you," Mayoko began, "but it was boyish, carefree sort of beauty..." "And now," Hoshi urged? "You seem serious, like a man who has to go." Mayoko turned and looked away from Hoshi, "You could stay you know?" "No I couldn't." "I could get you job with the troupe..." "That is not what I meant." "I know. I know that is not what you meant, but..." "But nothing. I have promises to keep and I do not where they will take me, but I wanted to see you... to look into your eyes one more time." "Then go. Leave me. Saying good bye hurts too much." Hoshi grabbed her roughly, spinning her around and for an instant their blue eyes looked deeply into each other. He kissed her deeply as she closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed for along time after he let her go... after she heard the shoji screen slide shut... and after his foot steps receded into the sound of the stage hands breaking down the set... 


End file.
